Mitarashi Dango
by Itaweasel-hime
Summary: They became friends over a carton of mango sorbet. Then he kisses her over a plate of dango. Sequel to Mango Sorbet. Non-massacre AU.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Yet.

* * *

><p>Never, in his twenty-five years of life, had Itachi ever imagined he would find himself standing on the doorstep of two people he had come to detest, after how they had treated their only daughter. He wanted to do things properly, however, and therefor, saw it necessary to approach her parents. Itachi had to wonder what Sakura would have said, if he told her what his intentions were. She would have been shocked, to say the least, that he would even bother to face them, knowing that they hated him as much as he did them.<p>

Itachi had never met her father, and it was his opinion that mattered most, but he was certain that Sakura's mother downright wished him dead. He was not used to being so outwardly hated by someone, besides perhaps the nuke-nin he had locked up in ANBU Headquarters over the years. For a moment, he considered bringing his mother along, to amuse himself with their arguing. Nothing between the two women had changed over the past three years since Sakura had left her home. His mother adored Sakura, and despised the woman who had treated her so unfairly through her childhood.

He had to shake his mind of that thought, however, because though Sakura's mother would hate the sight of him, her father was the one he intended to speak with. It was his job to make a good impression, after all, and his mother's argumentative nature would not help him.

Though it greatly bothered her teammates and mother, Itachi had become very close with Sakura over the past three years, and though he had never thought it possible, he found himself wanting more. She had spent no more than a week in the Uchiha main house, after he plucked her from her own home, and in those few, short days, Itachi had reached his conclusion. Nothing would do but to wait, however, because though his feelings were decided, she could not have possibly understood how he had made up his mind on her so easily. Besides, she had not even been an adult at the time, only just seventeen, and he could not have possibly snatched an underaged girl up without feeling like a dirty, old man, even if there was only five years between them.

Now, she was a grown woman of twenty, and he felt confident enough in himself to make his move, and make his determination known both towards her parents, and his intended. He dared not approach Sakura on the matter, however, without having already reached an understanding with her father.

She already had feelings for him, he could tell, but he meant to act in the way he saw fit, following tradition to capture her heart completely. Itachi knew she had no idea of his feelings, and inwardly, he anticipated seeing her face when she first learned how much he admired her. He could wait no longer, though, and thus, he found himself being let into a painstakingly obvious civilian home to sit before a woman who looked like she wished to gouge his eyes out, and a man who clearly had no clue who he was, and how he was involved in removing Sakura from under his roof.

Politely, he bowed. "Momoka-san, Haruno-san, I have come here so you would be aware of my intentions towards your daughter."

He could see Momoka's fury boiling bellow the surface, her abilities to mask her emotions worse than even her daughter's. She probably had figured from the day she came to the Uchiha compound to retrieve Sakura that he would come eventually, asking for their daughter's hand. He would not be deterred, however, and Sakura's father still had no suspicion of what he meant.

"And what are your intentions towards Sakura?" The elder man asked calmly. Itachi suddenly got the impression that Sakura's father was not the sort of man to be shocked by anything.

Still, he did not bother with being subtle. "I am wooing your daughter," Itachi answered bluntly. If there had been any doubts, both of her parents knew then that he was serious. As he had expected, Momoka immediately screeched, spouting a thousand reasons a minute on how he would never have their approval because he was a _sick, twisted man who got kicks out of tearing happy families apart, and killed for a living. _Itachi was not sure if he should be entertained by her nativity, or insulted.

Her levelheaded husband, after listening for a few seconds to her heated rant, raised a hand to demand silence. Once getting the gist from her words that the man who had helped Sakura move out of his household, he addressed the dark-haired, composed man that sat quietly before him. "According to my wife, you encouraged Sakura to move from home, and even assisted in her finding an apartment closer to the hospital. Why did you do this?"

There was no contempt in the man's voice, and Itachi could tell he bore no ill-will towards him, even if his wife did. So, he responded in earnest. "I meant no insult to you or your wife, but she was miserable here, and I saw it best to promptly remove her from such a hostile environment. If you seek an apology for what I have done, then I'm afraid I have none to offer you."

While he seemed indifferent to this statement, Momoka exploded with anger. "How dare you say such a thing! How can you know if Sakura was miserable or not? She's my daughter, and you can't have her!"

Itachi straightened his back at this, not responding to the woman as he would have liked to, and instead focussing on her father. As a shinobi, his ability to read faces was sharpened perfectly, and already he could tell, Sakura's father would not refuse him. He smirked slightly to himself.

"What is your name, shinobi?" Sakura's father asked at last.

He answered smoothly. "Uchiha Itachi."

The man nodded thoughtfully, ignoring his fuming wife with a certain tolerance that amused him. It was strange to think, but he could certainly see aspects of their personalities in Sakura, between Momoka's stubbornness, and her father's quiet cunning.

"Then you are related to her teammate, Sasuke, Uchiha-san." Her father stated.

Itachi could not help the small smirk that morphed his pale features. "Sasuke is my younger brother, Haruno-san. I am the Uchiha clan heir."

Again, the man nodded his head in understanding, sifting the information through his mind carefully. Though Itachi was not very close to many civilians, he could already tell that he would get along well with Sakura's father, even if there were some disagreements between their choices in lifestyles. He quietly pondered if Sakura would particularly appreciate him conversing with her father so comfortably.

After short pause, her father spoke again. "Uchiha-san, if you don't mind my asking, how is it that you formed an attachment to Sakura? Though my understanding of a shinobi's life is minimal, I'm under the impression that someone of your rank spends very little time in the village."

Suddenly, Itachi liked the man very much, if his thoughtfulness was anything to go by. "Though I do take missions as an ANBU captain that take me out of Konoha often, I try to stay home as much as I can. Sakura came over to the Uchiha compound to share her grievances with my otouto undoubtedly, but settled for me instead. We had met several times before, but that was the first time we had spoken to each other."

"So, you wish to make her your wife?"

Itachi answered simply. "If she will have me."

* * *

><p>After much deliberating, Itachi left the Haruno household in a startlingly good mood. While Sakura's mother was still far from approving of him having any sort of relationship with her daughter, it was obvious that he was at least past the point of being yelled at. It did not matter too much if they gave him their approval, because he would do as he wished either way, but he was satisfied with how he had left things.<p>

Now, all he really had to do was seek out Sakura. It was Saturday, so he knew she had only a short training session with her teammates in the morning, and she would be out of the hospital by four in the afternoon. According to his brother, she hated being bothered while at work, though he had to wonder if that was because Sasuke and Naruto had a talent for being annoying, and in an office, she probably preferred quiet voices. As long as she was on break, Itachi was certain Sakura would not be bothered by his visiting her.

He was thankful to not be interrupted as he made his way down the hospital hallways. The main reason he had never visit Sakura during working hours was not for fear of her fury, but rather the rabid, obsessive nurses that would chase him through the corridors if they knew of his presence, or his reason in being there. He was very aware of the fact Konoha would be in uproar if the news of his intentions got out, and the attentions of his fangirls (and the occasional fanboy) would only increase. Avoiding public would become even more crucial.

Pleased with himself, Itachi found Sakura's office and quietly knocked on the door. She softly granted permission for him to enter, and he closed the door behind him as he walked into the cozy room. She looked up from her report, eyes widening in slight surprise. Though he could tell she was trying to contain herself, he saw the pink hue that warmed her cheeks. She was just as pleased to see him as he was her.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" She asked calmly, setting her pen down. Itachi crossed the room over to her, memorizing each detail to her office. There was a small photograph of a genin Team Seven on her desk, right next to a bag of take-out that looked like she had not touched yet. He disapproved of the fact she had skipped out on lunch, but supposed he had no right to tell her what she could or could not do.

So, he exhaled softly. "You hungry?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed in suspicion. She seriously doubted he had decided to show up just to ask if she needed to eat. As far as she could remember, Itachi had never showed up at the hospital while she was on shift, and it was slightly unnerving, though completely welcomed. She could use a break, and he seemed to realize this more than she had.

She smiled back at him. "It's been a while since we had a treat at the dango shop." Sakura replied slyly. "Give me five minutes for me to finish this report, and I think I can get away with sneaking out early. I had a double shift yesterday, anyway."

Her heart skipped a beat when he smirked back at her. She steadied herself, however, not willing to look like a fool in front of him, running a hand through strands of pink hair, before picking up her pen again to finish what she started. Sakura was not sure why she suddenly felt so embarrassed with Itachi, because she had known him for three good years, and she had always maintained a comfortable friendship with the older male. Of course, he had never gave her such an intense stare before either, so she knew her fluster was justified.

Why was he looking at her like that, anyway? She froze for a fraction of a second, musing over the possibility he had discovered her feelings. Would he approve? Sakura knew how he hated fangirls, after one too many times being chased halfway across Konoha by a crowd of them. She was hardly on the same level as any of them, considering she was friends with him, but she still had to worry. Biting her lip, she tried to concentrate on the scratching of her pen against paper, but having a rather difficult time with it.

She dared not look up at him when he was looking at her so overbearingly, but she could feel the weight of his gaze. He was practically burning a hole into her head, with its intensity. Huffing to herself, she signed her name at the bottom of the page, closing the file. She hated paperwork as much as Tsunade, but she was not the sort to run from it, at least.

When she stood from her desk, he opened the door for her politely, though acting no different from how he usually did. Perhaps that look had been no more than her overactive imagination. She was exhausted, after all, and had been known to jump to ungodly conclusions when going a week without proper sleep. She decided not to say anything when he offered his arm courteously, instead accepting the gesture. Why he looked so smug, she had no idea.

It was not as if it meant anything.

Sakura would not allow her feelings to run away from her again; she had made that mistake too many times before. Itachi wanted a friend, and she could be that. She needed a friend sometimes just as much as he did, and was relieved when he asked her how her day had been.

He probably had not expected the rant, but listened quietly all the same, giving short comments of his own as she told him. Nothing extraordinary had happened, but he seemed so enraptured by what she had to say, and her petty complaints about how the staff needed more training. It had been such a long time since they had spoken though, since he had been busy himself, taking on ANBU missions for Konoha left and right. She had a good feeling she knew why, too.

Rumors had been spreading for weeks, on how Itachi had told his father he knew who he wanted to marry, undoubtedly because he wanted the clan off his back. There probably was no such person, and now he was avoiding the issue altogether by spending as much time as he could outside the village. Sakura could not blame him in the least. The last thing she would want for anyone, Itachi least of all, was to be forced into a connection as powerful as marriage, when they had no such interest. He was still young, so she saw no reason for him to settle himself down because of the Uchiha clan.

Of course, she was biased. For all she knew, he _had _found someone to settle down with, however unlikely.

He smoothly led her to a table, before ordering for them both. It was not his favorite, she knew, but he ordered the mitarashi despite this, his preference being the bocchan dango served in the shop. The only reason he had done it was because _she _liked mitarashi, and she dared not contemplate what it meant. She shook her head with a small smile as he caught the waitress before she could leave, adding that they would want tea as well.

She was gone with a flurry of her white apron, returning to the kitchen to get their ordered tea. Sakura was still smiling when Itachi turned back to her. There it was again, that potent gleam flashed through his eyes as he focussed on her, only lasting a second this time. She met his gaze this time, tempted to ask him what it meant. She held her tongue though, not wanting to shame herself. It was best not knowing just what was going through his mind.

Thankfully, the waitress quickly returned with the tea, lifting the awkward tension between them. Impatiently, Sakura blew on her tea, sipping carefully when she had determined it was cool enough to be drank. Itachi let it sit, watching her instead. "I saw your parents today," he casually said at last, deciding to speak.

Sakura almost choked on her tea, cringing when the liquid flowed down her throat too quickly. Shuddering, she set the porcelain mug down, frowning slightly. "I'm sorry to hear that," Sakura murmured, before grinning slightly. "Did they try to kill you? I'm pretty sure my mother is still cursing your name to hell, after that _other_ time." She laughed in good-humor, alluding to the one time Itachi had confronted her mother before, telling her that Sakura would be leaving her home permanently.

He chuckled softly as well at her small joke. "Yes, I'm certain your mother still detests me. More now than ever, probably." Itachi answered in an entertained tone. It was not beyond his notice that she stared at him in surprise at this. "Your father is not so bad, though. It was amusing to see him blatantly ignore your mother's insults. He was rather agreeable, actually."

Sakura practically gaped at him. She was almost afraid to know what had happened.

"What did they want, anyway?" She asked slowly, eyeing the Uchiha heir carefully.

"In truth, I sought an audience with them. I'm quiet sure that they did not enjoy our conversation at all, but it was necessary." Itachi replied simply.

Confused, Sakura blushed bright red, her eyebrows knitted together with frustration. What he said did not make any sense to her whatsoever, especially since he had made it quite clear he liked her parents as much as they liked him, after their treatment of her. He had very little reason to speak with them, and for a moment, she wondered at his sanity. Then she met his eyes, and something in their deep, dark depths warmed her with small flutters of desire.

"Okay then," she mumbled numbly, "what did _you _want?"

He smirked almost tenderly. "Sakura, I-

Itachi was abruptly interrupted, however, by their exuberant server. "Mitarashi dango for two! Please enjoy!"

Both shinobi glared at the waitress's departing back. Itachi, because the moment had been so clearly lost, and Sakura because she had really wanted to know what he had to say. His tone had sounded important. His look had been even more significant. He had been about to say something vital. Something that would change _everything. _

His lips were sealed, though. With a resigned sigh, she took a stick of mitarashi dango, grumpily taking a bite. She could hardly stay angry with him though, not when she had her favorite sweet to munch on. Itachi joined her, raising his stick in a sort of cheers, and Sakura could not help the giggle that bubbled from between her lips. He seemed to appreciate her laughter, if his small smile was anything to go by.

She was forced to wonder what he would have said, and as much as she enjoyed the dango and his silent company, it bothered her that he would not speak a word of what he had almost said, and why he had looked at her so..._affectionately. _She certainly liked the feel of it, but it was bewildering. Itachi was one of her important people, and she wanted him to share everything with her. Much more than he was willing to share, of that she was aware.

It was when he was reclining against the booth's wooden seat in a rare show of utter relaxation, his cup of tea the main focus of his attention after they had finished their sweets, that she deemed it necessary to say something. "Itachi," she murmured faintly, "what were you going to tell me? What did you talk to my parents about?"

His responding actions were sudden and unexpected, yet seemed to explain everything.

Itachi sat up straight at her quiet inquiry, his eyes almost urgent for a moment, before he was leaning over the small table between them. His expression was so breathtakingly beautiful, she lost all mental capabilities. They were not in the middle of a restaurant. Someone they knew could not possibly walk up to them. Nobody would notice them at all. Not that it really mattered in that instant, anyway.

Then he kissed her, as simple as that. It took a moment for it to strike Sakura, just what had happened, and what he was trying to portray. Then she pressed her lips back with fervor, sighing happily into him. He tasted like mitarashi sauce, as every good kiss should. Fuzzily, she wondered if her own breath was so amazingly sweet to him, not able to think for much longer when his larger, warm hands came to tangle into her pink hair and cup her cheeks.

She knew, very well from their exchange, just what he had been talking about with her parents. When their lips parted for their tongues to intermingle, she was suddenly struck by a staggering realization. She was the one he had been talking to his father about. The mere thought turned her legs to jelly, and she had a hard time keeping balance from where she leaned over the table. Itachi did not look like he minded too much.

With this new knowledge, she decided she might as well tell him. "Itachi, I love you," she whispered breathlessly as he passionately assaulted her mouth with openmouthed kisses again.

She could feel his smirk against her lips, and concluded that his sweet-tooth was just as satisfied as hers.

* * *

><p>AN: As promised, a sequel to Mango Sorbet. Albeit shorter, I hope you enjoyed it all the same!<p>

Feedback is much appreciated! :)


End file.
